


Warm

by HarleyQuinnForTheWin



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyQuinnForTheWin/pseuds/HarleyQuinnForTheWin
Summary: Paul likes being warm





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Just something for us all.

Paul slowly drifts awake, he loves that, that moment in-between the waking world and the dream one, where you still are dreaming and it feels like you're floating. Slowly becoming aware of your surroundings.   
First thing he notices, it's how warm he is, he loves being warm, that sluggish warm you only get from laying in a perfectly comfortable bed, the mattress is just right under you, the pillows have cradled your head perfectly and the blankets are perfectly pooled around you. Secondly he feels that there are large, muscular arms wrapped around him like a boa constrictor and it only adds to the perfect warmth.   
Paul cracks open his eyes slowly and in the dimness of the room he sees, Daryl, his Daryl, sleeping, using his chest as a pillow, arms up, under and around him, holding him closer than should be possible. gaping mouth breathing warm puffs of air over Paul's chest. The small crease in-between his eyes a clear indicator that the Hunter is dreaming, nothing bad, he isn't whimpering but he is clearly confused by the images his sleeping brain is providing him.   
Trying not to laugh and only succeeding in puffing out a quick bust of air is enough to rouse Daryl enough to wrap his arms tighter still, tight enough to force a gasp out of the Scout.   
Blinking awake at the sound Daryl squints up at him confusedly.

“ Morning.” Paul said, barely above a whisper.  
“Was sleeping, having a dream, good dream.” The Hunter answered, gruff voice gruffer from night time disuse.  
“Sorry, but you were kind of squashing the life out of me.” Paul said, smile in his voice matching the twinkle in his eyes.  
Daryl grumbled and loosened his arms a little, obvious in his reluctance.   
“What were you dreaming about?” Paul asks, stroking his fingers through Daryl's hair, eyes closed again as he just soaked everything in.   
“Huh?” Daryl mumbled, pressing his lips against the skin underneath his cheek, not kissing, just holding them there.  
“ You said you were having a good dream. Tell me about it?” Paul waited patiently for a reply, no rush needed in their cosy little nest.   
“ Don't remember really.” Daryl pressed his lips to Paul's neck then, open mouthed, breathing deep and tasting skin with his tongue.   
Paul gasped. “You said it was good.”  
The Hunter lazily rolled on top of Paul, still sleepy but sporting the same morning wood his boyfriend was.  
“ Don't remember what it was about, you were there so it had to have been good.” Daryl answered, rubbing his nose against Paul's causing the younger man to smile widely.   
“God, I love mornings like this.” Paul murmured, locking eyes with the Hunter as they began to gently, slowly thrust their genitals together. No hurry, no determination to get to the finish line just the enjoyment of being close, touching, of skin against skin, heat building so slowly it felt it could go on forever. Daryl said so out loud.   
Paul laughed softly. “One of us would get hungry eventually.”  
Daryl glared and him, nipping his nose in protest.   
“But, it would be nice. You, me, eternity in this bed.” Paul said, breath stuttering and eyes rolling closed briefly as a wave of heat rushed through his body. He opened his eyes again and saw the Hunter staring at him, eyes full of love and wonder and he knew his eyes mirrored the feeling. Daryl lowed himself a little more blanketing him completely and burying his face into his neck, gently mouthing the spot under Paul's ear that never failed to make him gasp.   
Yes, Paul though, I do love being warm.


End file.
